


Confectionery

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Femslash, Fragments of Sappho Challenge, Is chocolate better than sex?, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt "by the wanton one persuaded" for the Fragments of Sappho challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confectionery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/444820.html?style=mine).

Elizabeth sighed as the chimes at her door sounded. She marked her page, set her book down, and sat up, swinging her legs around so her feet could rest on the floor. She leaned forward, her hands pushing her hair back, and took a deep breath. As she stood, the chime rang again. It was the matter of a few seconds to cross the room and open the door, all the while steeling herself to face whatever demand for resources Rodney had, or whatever security concern John was going to bring her.

When she saw Kate standing in her doorway, holding a thermos and a gilt-wrapped package, she was struck speechless by how unexpected it was. "I know the expedition psychologist isn't exactly everyone's _favorite_ person to show up unexpectedly, but I figured I at least rated a 'hello,'" said Kate.

"Dr. Heightmeyer." Elizabeth shook her head slightly and stepped to the side. "Please, come in. What can I do for you? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not here on official business," said Kate, giving Elizabeth an appraising look. "I'd appreciate it if you called me Kate, since it's after hours."

"Kate," said Elizabeth. "All right, then." She smiled awkwardly. "What brings you here, then?"

Kate brandished her thermos. "My sister thinks I'm stationed in Antarctica, forced to subsist on military-grade ground coffee and MRE brownies." She smiled. "Well, the latter part is right, anyway. So she sent me a Heightmeyer family survival kit for my birthday, which was a couple of months ago, but the Daedalus didn't do a mail run until its last trip."

Now Elizabeth's curiosity was piqued. "A Heightmeyer family survival kit?" she asked, tilting her head and staring at the package and thermos quizzically. "Does that include coffee?"

"Whole coffee beans," confided Kate. "Gourmet. Plus a coffee grinder, and a French press, and _chocolate_ , straight from Belgium. I'm trying to make sure it gets appreciated properly, instead of used to fuel an all-night Doom III binge on those extra servers we're not supposed to know about. Want to share?"

Elizabeth's lips curved into a slight smile. "I'd like that," she said, still not sure whether Kate had any other, ulterior therapeutic motives only known to a psychologist. She hoped not.

"Good," said Kate, glancing around. "Ah, where should I--"

"I'm afraid the only seat I can offer you is on the bed," said Elizabeth, gesturing at it.

"It's more comfortable than the floor," said Kate, toeing off her shoes and going to sit down. "I'm afraid _I_ only have one mug, so unless you have extras--" Her voice trailed off.

"I don't mind sharing," said Elizabeth.

"Glad to hear it," said Kate, an undercurrent of satisfaction in her voice.

***

One thermos of coffee, and half a box of chocolates later, Elizabeth was lounging comfortably on the bed with Kate, each of them laying on pillows at one end of the bed and facing each other. She was chuckling softly at Kate's assessment of the latest anonymous 'romance novel' making the rounds of Atlantis' laptops. "Surely it's not _that_ bad?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's a bodice-ripper of the _highest_ order," said Kate. "Or is that the lowest?"

"I'm just amazed people spend their time writing these things," said Elizabeth. "Aren't we supposed to be discovering the secrets of the Ancients, not coming up with our own trashy fantasies?" She frowned at the empty thermos sitting on the bed, and stood, crossing to her dresser, while she waited for Kate to answer.

"It started our first year here," said Kate, her curious gaze following Elizabeth's movements. "As a way to entertain each other, and as a way to relieve stress. No one knew if we were ever going to be able to reestablish contact with Earth. Some of the medical staff got bored and one of them had apparently won a couple of awards for writing in high school--"

"Heaven save us from amateur writers," murmured Elizabeth, her eyes lighting up as she turned back to Kate, holding a bottle of wine. "Want some?" She paused. "If, that is, you even like red wine. Or drink, for that matter. But I haven't had a reason to break it out yet, and it seems to me that now is as good a time as any."

Kate's smile grew slowly, and she held Elizabeth's gaze. "I'd like that," she said.

"Thankfully, I packed a corkscrew as well," said Elizabeth, turning back to reach quickly for the corkscrew. "Otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"That's not even the fun kind of trouble," murmured Kate, so softly that Elizabeth wasn't sure if she'd heard her.

***

They hadn't stopped talking, though Elizabeth was going to have to be up early in the morning to deal with the reports that had inevitably piled up in her inbox. The wine was almost gone, and she picked up the bottle, pouring the last of it into their shared mug, and offered it to Kate.

"You're sure?" asked Kate, with a questioning look, even as she reached for the glass.

"Any more, and I'm afraid I'm going to be too hung over tomorrow to be able to focus on Rodney's report on energy conservation," said Elizabeth ruefully.

"And won't _that_ be a treat," said Kate dryly, her fingers brushing softly against Elizabeth's as she took the cup. Too much wine, or the sugar and caffeine maybe, meant Elizabeth didn't swallow the soft 'oh' that escaped her at the contact. Kate paused, the mug halfway to her mouth, and studied Elizabeth, who held herself very still under Kate's regard. Something passed through Kate's eyes, then, and she brought the cup to her mouth and tilted it, emptying the wine in one long swallow, then leaned over to set the mug down on the floor, still staring at Elizabeth.

"What?" asked Elizabeth, smiling awkwardly, glancing away from Kate.

"Nothing," said Kate, sitting up on her knees and leaning towards Elizabeth, resting her hands on the bed. She made her way the few feet separating them, and Elizabeth's mouth parted, heat pooling in her stomach, as Kate bent down over her.

"That's not nothing," whispered Elizabeth, unable to look away and unwilling to move.

"No, it's not," agreed Kate, lowering her mouth to Elizabeth's. Their lips met, and Kate's soft hand came up to cup Elizabeth's cheek. Their breasts brushed together, just the lightest of touches, and a low sound came from Kate's throat.

Elizabeth studied Kate as she pulled back, fingertips coming up to brush her lips. Elizabeth smiled softly, her lips just barely curved. "Kate Heightmeyer," she said, her voice amused. "Are you wantonly seducing me in my own quarters?"

"Do you want me to?" asked Kate, hesitation washing over the mask of therapeutic calm that was the only expression most people ever saw on her face. It was almost the only one Elizabeth had ever seen on her, except for the moments that Teyla had been in mental contact with the Wraith.

Elizabeth's smile grew, her lips curving even more, and she leaned back, resting on her elbows. "Oh, absolutely," she breathed, sending Kate a challenging look.

Kate smiled then, something else that had broken through the carefully neutral expression she wore when with the majority of the expedition. "Well, at least you finally realized it," she said, leaning forward to kiss Elizabeth again. "I've only been trying to get the idea across all night."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you," murmured Elizabeth.

"I'm not so far," said Kate. She held up the box of chocolates, then looked curiously at Elizabeth. "Truffle?"

"Mm, sounds good," said Elizabeth.

"They'd better be," said Kate. "I'd hate to think I came over here to seduce you with _bad_ chocolate." Her eyes gleamed with amusement as she picked a truffle out of the box, then held it out to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smirked. "The coffee would've made up for it," she said, pushing herself up enough to catch the waistband of Kate's pants in one hand. She tugged the fabric, feeling Kate follow along. "Come closer. That much wine has me feeling lazy."

"Closer is nice," agreed Kate, leaning over Elizabeth.

As she moved, Elizabeth bit into the truffle. Deep red raspberry sauce that spilled out, onto Kate's thumb, and Elizabeth licked at it delicately, her tongue sliding against the pad of Kate's thumb to the sound of a sharp intake of Kate's breath. "Delicious," breathed Elizabeth, staring up at Kate.

"It _is_ from Belgium," said Kate.

"I wasn't talking about the chocolate," said Elizabeth, smirking.

"Ah," said Kate, leaning down further. Elizabeth put her hands on Kate's shoulders, pulling their bodies together, feeling the heavy press of Kate's figure against hers. Their mouths met again, and Elizabeth's hands threaded up, into Kate's hair. The silky blonde strands turned and twisted against her fingers as Elizabeth trailed soft kisses down the line of Kate's jaw, and along the column of her neck.

Kate's hand slid underneath the hem of Elizabeth's shirt, pulling it up, and the shock of cool air on her skin made her gasp and pull away. "Why are you doing this?" she asked Kate.

"I'm not on the clock," said Kate, shaking her head. "If you want to analyze this, you can come to my office tomorrow and we'll talk about it."

"Talk?" asked Elizabeth. She shook her head in one sharp movement. "If I show up at your office, how much talking will we really be doing?"

Kate's fingers were stroking along Elizabeth's side, pulling heat from her skin and making her want to shift restlessly underneath Kate. "Can we wait to work out the rules of whatever this is?" she asked Elizabeth. "I've put a lot of effort into this seduction, I shared my coffee--"

"And your chocolate," added Elizabeth.

"And I'd like to avoid ruining it with overanalysis," Kate said firmly, sliding Elizabeth's shirt up, over her breasts, and letting it rest there as she traced the line of Elizabeth's bra with her fingertips. "I do that enough already, and frankly, Elizabeth, I'm far more interested in getting you out of this."

"Well, then." Elizabeth sat up, a slight smile on her face, and pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor, before reaching back to unhook her bra.

"I see," said Kate. "Turnabout is fair play, don't you think?" She tugged her shirt off and met Elizabeth's gaze, holding it. "I want to kiss you again."

"I'm not stopping you," murmured Elizabeth.

They leaned forward, kneeling on Elizabeth's bed, and their mouths met, parting and Kate's hands came up to cup Elizabeth's face, to stroke her cheeks and slide down her body, fumbling at the clasp of Elizabeth's pants, shoving them down. She gasped, mouth open against Elizabeth's, as Elizabeth's palms covered her breasts and slid against them in gentle circles. "Elizabeth--"

"Lie down," said Elizabeth. Her hands left Kate's body and she slid her pants off, then tugged a pair of practical cotton panties off.

"Red?" asked Kate, glancing briefly at Elizabeth's expression before studying her body. She swallowed.

Elizabeth smiled triumphantly. "It matches my shirts," she said. She crossed her arms, framing her breasts, and gave Kate an appraising look. "Now, Dr. Heightmeyer, take off the rest of your clothing."

There was a faintly nervous undertone to Kate's laughter as she tugged down her beige pants quickly, and Elizabeth reached down without looking to shove them to the floor. Kate's satin underwear slid off her legs more slowly, until Elizabeth bent down, crawling up Kate's body, until she was even with Kate's face. "I want to watch you come," breathed Elizabeth, shivering as Kate's arms circled her. She pulled back, letting Kate's hands rest gently on her hips as she straddled Kate, but holding herself away from Kate's body. "Touch yourself for me."

"You want me to what?" asked Kate, her eyes widening.

"Come on," said Elizabeth, smirking. "Are you telling me you can come in here and blatantly attempt to seduce me, but _now_ you're embarrassed?"

Kate pushed herself up, leaning on her elbows, and eyed Elizabeth. "It's not embarrassing. Just unexpected." One of her hands moved, off Elizabeth's body, and came to rest lightly against Kate's thigh, trailing up her body until Kate's fingers circled her breast. "Are you going to stay there while I do it?"

"Of course," murmured Elizabeth, her gaze locked on Kate's fingertips, fluttering over the puckered skin of Kate's nipple.

"Good." Kate sighed softly, her other hand sweeping lightly across her body. She pinched lightly on her nipple, gasping and arching into her own touch. The nails of her other hand dragged lightly across her stomach, and Kate shivered, her hand moving down farther, teasing at the inside of her thighs.

Elizabeth moved back, just far enough so that she could see better. Her breathing sounded loud, and her heart was beating faster, thundering in her ears.

Kate moaned, and Elizabeth's stomach tightened at the sound. She watched as Kate's legs moved further apart and her hips tilted up. Kate's fingers traced the edge of her labia, sliding along her vulva, and Elizabeth's breath hissed out of her as she saw the faint gleam of wetness along Kate's fingers. Elizabeth's hands tightened on her thighs, and she held herself very, very still.

Kate's other hand still cupped her breast, her nipple rolled between thumb and forefinger as Kate's hips arched up, her palm pressing against her clit and two fingers sliding inside of herself. "Do you like watching me, Elizabeth?" she gasped, her gaze locked with Elizabeth's, her hand moving between her thighs, pressing and pushing and Kate was shuddering on the bed. "I want you to touch me like this."

"Oh, God--" Elizabeth's mouth was open slightly and she licked her lips. "Kate--"

Kate's hands still moved, and Elizabeth dragged her gaze away from Kate's eyes and watched Kate's fingers sliding, curling inside her body, until Kate cried out, tensing suddenly and arching up, then she relaxing back against the bed.

Elizabeth moved, then, laying alongside Kate, who shifted to face her. "I, uh--" Kate grinned, a little embarrassed-looking. "I need a tissue."

"Don't worry about it," said Elizabeth, leaning forward and making sure every inch of Kate's body was pressed against hers. "We'll shower together later."

"All right, then," said Kate, pushing Elizabeth gently down onto the bed, moving on top of her and then Kate's thigh was pressing between Elizabeth's legs as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, pushing and sliding and Elizabeth was moaning into Kate's mouth, thrusting her hips against Kate until she was coming apart, shaking and holding tight to Kate. Elizabeth held herself still for a moment, gathering her thoughts and listening to the sound of Kate's breath in her ear.

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "I certainly didn't expect _that_ when you showed up at my door tonight," she murmured, meeting Kate's curious look with an amused one of her own.

"There's still half a box of chocolate left," said Kate. She pressed a soft kiss to Elizabeth's lips. "And plenty of coffee. We'll have to do this again some time."

"I couldn't agree more," said Elizabeth, smiling at Kate and reaching to smooth her palm against Kate's soft, blonde hair, tucking a few strands behind Kate's ear. "And Kate?"

"Elizabeth?" Kate's inquisitive look was softened by the smile she gave Elizabeth.

"While I'll never turn down coffee or chocolate, you don't _need_ to have them on hand if you want to seduce me."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Kate, laughing.

\--The End--


End file.
